Easing Tension
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: The last few fights have really messed Maka up. In an attempt to help his Meister, Soul ends up getting himself into something his cool persona can't handle. Rated M. LEMONY GOODNESS WITHIN.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is your problem Maka? You PMSing or something?"

"No, Soul. I'm not PMSing, just tense."

"Geez, you need a fucking massage or something."

She glanced at him with a single eye. "What? You offering?"

He looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Sure, if it stops your bitching."

"You're such an asshole."

"Says the person walking around with a scowl that scared everyone away."

"You know that's not true."

He sighed with a little too much effort and tossed the magazine aside, "Whatever. Just go lay on my bed or something. It's comfy, right?"

"I...guess..."

"Good. Now go, or else I'll pick you up and throw you over my shoulder."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes and trudged through his open door, flopping unceremoniously on the black satin sheets. Soul walked in and closed the door behind him, he didn't want that stupid cat coming home and getting the wrong idea about his Meister laying face down on his bed. Not that he hated that idea; his Meister has invaded his thoughts numerous times over the course of their living together. Granted, most of those thoughts led to nosebleeds.

Cracking his knuckles, he sat next to his wielder and prodded experimentally at her shoulder.

"Ow! Soul, that hurt!"

"Holy shit! It's like poking a piece of wood!"

"That last fight kind of messed me up a bit..."

"Kind of? You're as hard as a fucking rock! No wonder you're in such a pissy mood."

The glare she shot him was blocked by the crumpled up sheet rising next to her nose. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not making fun of me."

"Sorry. I'll start at your shoulders, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

Red eyes glanced at his target, slowly bringing his hands up to the base of her neck. Pushing down slightly, he could feel her wince. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Shrugging, he pushed down once again and began shifting the pressure in a rhythmic pattern, switching from palm to knuckles at various intervals.

Maka could feel her muscles unwind and become looser. Sighing inwardly, she thought, "_Wow... He's being so gentle... I never knew Soul could be this gentl_e." She paused, a smile tugging at her lips, "_His hands feel amazing!_"

Soul began to move his hands lower, nearing her hips and chuckling at his thoughts. "_What a dumbass. She could've just asked for a massage, I would've gladly given her one. Especially if she was this tense._"

"What's so funny, Soul?"

The question was muffled by his sheets and he laughed even harder, "You, dumbass. You

could've just asked for a massage. You're my Meister, I know how hard the battles must be on you."

"Like I would ask for such an embarrassing- aah..."

Soul paused.

"_The... fuck? Did... Did she just moan?! No, nonononono. My titless, nerdy, bookworm Meister did _not_ just do something incredibly sexy. Not cool. This is not good for my self control_."

His Adams apple rose and fell as he swallowed hard. "...M-Maka? You, uh, you okay?"

She buried her crimson face deeper into the sheet. "I'm fine, stop asking that. Also, who said to stop?"

"S-Sorry."

Silver hair fluffed around as he shook his head to clear it. Taking a deep breath, his hands continued the journey across his Meister's back. Kneading here, prodding there, applying pressure over there. Hands danced across her spine, eliciting a few more subtle moans from the Meister.

"_God his hands are divine... No wonder he's such an amazing pianist. His fingers are so nimble- No! No, Maka! Derail that train right now! This is not a dream, you can't have thoughts like this when he's actually touching you. This could end very badly... Or it could work to my advantage...No! Don't have the mind of some sex-crazed idiot... You're almost 20 for God's sake..._"

She mentally slapped herself. "_Okay, let's not think about his dexterity. Think about something else, uh, Stein giving that special assignment, Black*Star falling over in basketball, Soul grinning at him, Soul... Soul is running his hand down my spine._" She shivered. "_Too bad that damn bra clasp is stabbing me whenever he does it..._"

"Hey..."

A deeper voice replied. "What?"

She lifted her face up from the sheets, her hands snaking around her back and venturing up her shirt. "Hang on a second..."

He watched her fumble around with something, then heard a faint click.

"M-Maka, why did you do that?"

"Because the clasp was stabbing me whenever you did that." She shifted her eyes to the sheets,

"Can... Can you do it again?"

"Y-Yeah."

He started his routine again, putting a little more force into it.

She could feel herself losing it. Slowly, but surely. Taking preemptive action, her teeth clamped around her lip to stifle the moan she emitted.

It wasn't stifled enough. He still heard it.

"You-"

"Yes, Soul. I'm fine. You don't need to ask that again!"

"Not what I was going to say, tiny tits."

"Then what was it?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shifting his weight around in the process. "I was going to say: you need to stop doing that."

"Eh?" She questioned as she sat up.

"I'm a guy, Maka. That's gonna bother me a bit."

"What is?"

A blush tinged his cheeks. "The... The moaning, Maka."

Her face flushed crimson. "I-I'm sorry... It's just..." She tilted her head down and stared at the hand in his lap, "Yourhandsfeelreallygood."

"What?"

Frustrated, she raised her voice. "I said, your hands feel really good!"

A grin spread across his face. "I'm sure I can make it better."

"Pervert."

"Hey, I wasn't the one moaning. That was alllll you. What were you thinkin' about, huh?

Black*Star? Kid? Blair?"

She shoved him lightly. "No, jerk."

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that if you don't tell me~"

She shoved him harder, effectively toppling them both over in a heap of limbs. Struggling for a few moments, she attained victory by sitting on his stomach. She was a fighting specialist after all.

"I wasn't thinking about any of them, jerk." Averting her eyes she continued, crimson coloring her cheeks. "I... It..."

"Shaddap."

Olive orbs locked with red ones, "W-What?"

"I said, shaddap."

She continued to stare at him, puzzled. "Why should I shut up?"

"I know it was me, washboard."

"Wh...Wha?"

He grinned, his chest heaving with booming laughter. "So, what exactly were you thinking, eh? Something about my hands?"

He paused to take in the slight flinch she tried to hide. Bullseye.

"So, what was it? The moaning couldn't have been from the massage alone, plus, I'm sure I heard my name in there somewhere."

"You did not!"

"Please Maka, it's been years. I can read you. I know how much of a closet pervert my little Meister is."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He flashed his pointy teeth, "These walls are thin Maka, I hear things. Moans that you think are quiet enough..."

Her face resembled a tomato. "I...I'm a girl, Soul. I have... urges too..."

"So, I guess what I heard a few nights ago was an 'urge'?"

The tomato got darker. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Maka... What was it?"

"Wha..."

"My fingers? My lips? Tongue?" He paused, laughing at the twitch as he ran his tongue over his

teeth. "Or, was it my long, hard-"

"S-St-Stop!"

He raised a brow at the girl on top of him. "Well? It was a question."

She blushed furiously, avoiding all eye contact with him. "I...It-"

Before she could finish the word, he snaked a single arm around her neck, drawing her face towards his and overlapping her lips with his own.

He grinned. "A flustered Maka is way more sexy than a normal Maka."

She blushed. "You're a pianist, so I have a valid reason..."

A devious smirk flashed across his features. The hand that was limp at his side found its way to her thigh, slowly traveling up it.

She crashed her lips onto his as his hand ghosted towards her inner thigh. Parting her lips for a split second to allow a moan to escape, her mouth was invaded by his darting tongue, hers soon joining the battle for dominance.

Breaking apart and panting, she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Soul..."

"I know what you want."

He slid his hands underneath her butt and lifted, effectively switching their positions before he placed his hand on her thigh again. Sliding his hand upwards and under her skirt, his fingers brushed against their goal: panties.

His fingers trailed along the fringe of the cloth before coming into contact with a damp portion,

"Maka... I didn't know it was this bad..."

She hushed him and pulled him down for another bout of tongues. He took this opportunity to gently push a knuckle into the dampness, earning him a throaty moan from his partner.

Grinning against her lips, he pressed his knuckle in again. "You're such a tease, Maka. Making noises like this..."

"No, you're just a sadist..."

"I guess that makes you a masochist."

She flashed her eyes open and glared. "I do not enjoy getting hurt, Soul."

"Really?"

He nipped at her collarbone with his front teeth, eliciting another moan from the blonde. "You seemed to enjoy that."

"I know you won't really hurt me." She leaned forward, forcing him to sit up. "And you, it seems you might be a masochist, too. I know you must be... hard."

He glanced down at his lap. "Yeah, I'm bothered." He flashed a quick grin, "You still admitted you're a masochist."

"Hey, it's not like getting bit is a bad thing... As long as it's you." She pushed him onto his back and lightly latched her teeth onto his neck, only adding a little pressure.

Crimson eyes squinched shut, and his throat emitted a growl. "You shouldn't do that Maka. Not unless you want me to lose my cool."

"When were you ever cool around me, closet dork."

"You're playing this game, huh closet perv?"

"Tch. Wanna fight about it?"

He grabbed her waist and rolled them over, quickly placing his legs so he was straddling her. "I'll win."

"You wish."

He pinned her arms above her head with a single hand, using the other to trace an invisible line from her chin to her hips. "That's my feisty Meister."

She grinned up at him. "I blame the years of living with you... Your attitude rubbed off on me. You afraid you can't handle me?"

"As if. I've dreamed of this moment, shorty."

"Hey, I'm not that much shorter."

"Whatever."

The hand resting on her hip slowly hovered to the zipper of her skirt.

"Did you forget that my bra is already unclasped?"

He smirked. "Why? Want me to touch 'em? I'll rub them to make them bigger."

"You don't want them bigger, I've figured out your tastes."

"Not cool, but I'll let it slide." He eyed up and down at her still pinned position, her pigtails long gone. "Fuck, you look goddamn sexy all disheveled like this."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Don't tempt me... You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of banging the hell out of you... But cool guys don't do that."

She locked eyes with him, "Soul, please... I don't know how much longer I can take this... I want you..."

"Fuck, Maka. Don't say it like that..."

She squirmed underneath him, "I want you to touch me, I want your lips on mine, I want to feel your skin on mi-"

He cut her off with an unchained kiss. Surprised by the ferocity at first, she then matched it with her own. His free hand made its way under her shirt, cupping a single breast in his hand and squeezing lightly.

"You know Maka... They just barely fit in my hand..."

"Bite me."

He flashed his jagged teeth again. "With pleasure."

Her eyes flashed open, "Wait, I was only- ah!"

His mouth locked around the hollow of her neck, cutting off any further words.

"You...asshole... I was trying to- ahh! Stop distr-ah-cting meee!"

"Don't tell me you don't like it... I guarantee your panties are soaked."

She huffed and averted her eyes, blush further tinting her already flushed cheeks. "So what if they are, what are you gonna do?"

He released her arms and tugged her shirt and bra over her head, "Strip you, obviously."

She stared at him, unsure of what he was planning as his red pools drank in her now naked top. As if deciding his next move, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, moving his hands up to cup each breast. He left her lips and began tracing the crook of her neck with his tongue before moving to work on each mound of flesh.

"Ah! S-Soul!"

He grinned, "Come on, Maka. We're not even near the main course yet."

"M-Main course? Is that all you think about? Sex and eating?"

"Maybe."

He gripped the hem of her skirt and tugged, grinning further as it slipped off of her hips with ease, her underwear joining the pile soon after. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with her. "N-No... You aren't..."

Grabbing a leg with each hand and lifting it over his shoulders, he flashed a smirk. "Oh, but I am. Didn't you say all I thought about was sex and eating? Well here's the best of both worlds. Plus," He sucked up a line of drool, "I've always wanted to taste Maka."

She blushed and tried to squirm away, "Y... You can't... It's dirty..."

He growled. "Maka. Relax... I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you ask me to... Plus, I saw you get out of the bath after basketball."

"That doesn't mea-m-m-haaa..."

Her eyes rolled back as his tongue lapped at her entrance, all formulation of words failing.

Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling his head closer to her heat, "F-Fuck, S-Soul... I... Haaah..."

He pushed his long tongue further in, quickly pulling it back out, smirking as she bucked against him.

"Fuc-Fu-Haaaa!"

He repeated the process a few more times before removing his mouth and claiming hers in a heated frenzy, sliding a finger in as a replacement for his tongue.

Her eyes rolled again as she tasted herself in the battle between their tongues.

They broke apart, panting. "Maka... You said 'fuck'. You rarely say that."

"Haah, you're a horrible influence on me, that's why."

The fingers moving inside her soon had a thumb prodding the sensitive nub. She grinded back against it in pleasure, "Keep... K-Keep doing that... I'm gonna... Aaaahnn!"

Her words cut off by the scream escaping her lips.

He laughed and smirked as he hovered over her, removing his fingers. "That was so fucking hot..."

She shoved him off to the side and tugged at his shirt. Pulling the article of clothing up over his head, his previously blocked vision was met with a full eye of naked, panting Maka. "I take that back, _this_ is fucking hot!"

"Soul..." She cooed in his ear, running a hand across the scar marking his chest. "My wonderful Soul..."

"Maka..."

She claimed his lips with hers, taking the time to bite his bottom lip before going back to tongue wrestling. While he was distracted, she fumbled with his belt. When it refused to come unclasped she growled into his mouth, tugging at the offensive strap of leather. He tried to push her hands away, she brushed them aside and continued to work, growling once again in satisfaction as the buckle finally came undone.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy. Maka Albarn."

She tossed his pants off to the side and crawled over him, planting herself in his lap and claiming his mouth again. She placed a hand on his chest, gently forcing him with one hand to lean against his headboard, the other hand rubbed the bulge in his shorts.

"Fuuuuck... Makaaa..."

She broke the kiss, her lips and tongue moving to dance along his chest. She traced the scar with special care, before coming to a stop at the end by his hip. She glanced up apprehensively, "Soul?"

Nodding, he guided her hands to the elastic waistband. He held himself up with his hands while she tugged at the burgandy colored material, watching her gasp in surprise. "You don't have to do this Maka..."

Tossing the boxers aside, she stared at the hardened appendage before her. "It's just... I've never seen one up close before..." She flicked her eyes to his, "Umm... It's... Big..."

Soul smiled, "Maka... You really don't have to."

She lowered her eyes. "But Soul... I... I want you to feel good too..."

His eyes softened, grabbing her arms and pulling her into a tight hug. "Maka..."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, her hands moving down his sides to rest on the outside of his thighs. Small hands traced the muscles in, grasping the thick one between his legs.

"Ha-ah!"

She slid her hands up and down the his shaft. Slowly at first, picking up the pace as she listened to his gasps of pleasure. Growing bolder, she kissed him one final time, stopping the movement of her hands. Slowly trailing her tongue down his chest, she threw in a couple kisses here and there.

"You seriously aren't going to-"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Taking the same finger, she lightly scrawled a line down his body, stopping at his belly button. Sliding back a few inches, she began to bend closer to the pulsing little soldier, her hot breath cascading against it.

He shivered as she ran her tongue along the shaft. "Holy fuck..."

Grinning at the fact that she elicited that type of response from her weapon, she waited until he opened his eyes again, quickly locking them with his. Still staring him straight in the eyes, she grabbed the base and slowly wrapped her mouth around his head.

His eyes rolled. "F-Fuck! Maka!"

She took more of him in, humming in excitement at the string of profanities he spewed as she bobbed up and down.

"Gah!" A hand dug its way into her hair, helping her head bob as he slowly rocked his hips up.

The other hand grasped her arm, tensing as each wave hit him.

Stopping every once and a while to flick his tip with her tongue, or to lick his entire length again, she watched his breathing grow haggard and rough.

He growled as the precipice inched closer, "S-Stop! M-Maka... I... I'm going to..."

He pushed her back, panting. "I- I didn't want to surprise you... by cumming... in your mouth..."

"I did good then?"

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. "You did fucking amazing... Now let me finish, and I'll get you going again."

She shook her head. "I want to be the one to make you feel good, Soul."

"Alright then, just... Just use your hands for now okay? You can always use your mouth later."

She grasped his length again, pumping hard and watching his entire body quiver. Groaning loudly, his body convulsed one final time and a hot liquid coated her fingers. Staring at the semi-flaccid member, she flicked her attention to her hand and experimentally licked. "It... It tastes salty..."

Sighing, she flopped next to him and kissed the nape of his neck.

"I hope you don't think this is it."

"Eh?"

"There's still the main event."

"It's no longer the 'main course'?"

He trailed a hand across her stomach and down her thigh, poking at her folds again.

He suckled her neck, nibbling here and there. "Nope, I told you. My mind only likes sex and food, and I already had a taste of you."

She shuddered at his husky tone, gasping as one of his fingers found one of her sweet spots.

"You're such a tease!"

"You can't blame me for liking the look on your face." He leaned over her, plucking a small square package from his nightstand.

She looked up as he removed his fingers, her face and ragged breath showing her desire. "Why... stop...?"

He positioned himself at her entrance, whispering huskily in her ear. "So I could get ready for the main event." She groaned at the contact as he continued, "Are you sure?"

"Please..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been wearing your hair down a lot lately, Maka."

The blonde in question looked up over her cup of tea. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It seems like you have over the past few weeks."

The Meister smiled. "I hadn't really noticed, Tsubaki."

The ninja weapon leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, "You know, you missed one."

"Eh?"

Tsubaki pointed at the girl's neck. "You missed a mark."

Olive eyes widened, before quickly snapping back into focus. "Wh-What are you talking about!? I'm sure my hair covered all of them!" She hastily whispered, tugging at her collar and tilting her neck to peer down.

The kusarigama grinned. "I was kidding, Maka. You totally just fell into my trap though." She leaned back to her original position, pulling the blonde's chair closer so she wouldn't have to lean anymore. "How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. How long have you and Soul... You know... been an item?"

"Um..." The Meister blushed. "Four months now..."

"I knew it... Soul seemed more tired than usual during some of the morning briefings, and," She gave the scythe master a sideways glance, "you've been a bit sluggish lately, too."

"It's not like that! I swear!"

The dark haired girl winked. "Riiiight, because that's totally how feelings work."

Maka pouted. "Tsubaki..."

"Relax, I won't say anything. You have my word."

Their talk was inturrupted by Black*Star leaping up from the couch and slamming his fist down on the coffee table, nearly smashing it in half. "You cheating bastard!"

Crimson eyes rolled nonchalantly. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't start bitching just because I kicked your sorry ass in a video game."

"Rematch! No holding back! Your God will gladly unchain his awesome might and whoop your ass this time!"

"Fine. Just sit down and shut the fuck up." He lolled his head back to look at the upside down girls sitting at the kitchen table. "Honestly Tsubaki, how the hell did you deal with this dumbass

for so long?"

The fellow weapon smiled back, "Oh, he's not too bad. He knows how to be a good boy, right Star?"

"Damn right! Your God will reward you later for praising such awesomeness."

Maka stared at the ninja. 'My god, what an ass. How does he wear that grin constantly? It's idiotic... How does she even put up with that egotistical moron?' She flicked her eyes to the woman in question. 'And what the hell did he mean by 'reward'? I mean, all she did was rub his ego the right wa- oh. Oooh. That's what he meant by reward. She must know what buttons to push. Well, it's not like I don't...'

The blonde took a sip of her tea, locking eyes with the upside down face hanging over the back of the couch. "Hey, Soul."

"Hn?"

A devilish grin flashed across his Meister's face. "Show him no mercy, and I'll give you a reward."

Pointy teeth flashed back, equal in devilishness. "With pleasure, my Meister."

The boys began playing again, profanities flying throughout the air of the apartment while the girls resumed their talk.

"It seems like you have Black*Star all figured out."

Tsubaki took a long sip of tea, pursing her lips afterward. "Not really," She flashed a grin, "I just know how to get what I want."

Olive eyes sparkled with laughter, "I never knew you were so devious."

"Not devious." Her black ponytail fell off of her shoulder as she tilted her head in thought, "It's just that I hide things well."

"Exactly. You're devious, sneaky."

The kunoichi threw her a sideways glance, "What about you then, Miss Innocent?"

Maka chuckled, her eyes shifting to half lids, her mouth contorting to a grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tsubaki."

"Please, don't give me that look. I know exactly what's going on behind those eyes of yours."

"What ever do you mean?"

Tsubaki nudged her lightly using her elbow. "You don't need to jump Soul once we leave.

Actually, I know you will because Star is losing."

"He is?" She placed her hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder. "Him 'praising' you might just lead into you 'consoling' him."

The ninja flicked her eyes up, a dangerous, uncharacteristic glint in her eye. "I still get what I want."

Reeling back at this new side of the weapon, she smirked. "Well, this is a side I've never seen."

"Well, now that you've had a taste of the dark side, maybe several tastes, you can learn more."

The blonde raised a puzzled brow, scoffing in the process. "What? You, teach me? Ha. I'm sure the guys would get a kick out of that."

The weapon rolled her eyes, "Not me literally teaching you, I don't think you could handle me. Try Blair."

Green eyes pressed shut as she blanched. "I'll pass. Besides, the that stupid cat would probably tell my... Father." She visibly paled at the word and continued, her color still drained. "That damn cat... She..." Maka shook her head and placed her forehead on the table. "She almost walked in on us a few times..."

Tsubaki stifled a giggle.

"If... If she caught us, I wonder what she would do..."

"I don't think she would tell Spirit. I mean, she's not that stupid." It was her turn to pale. "No one wants to deal with that nuclear meltdown..."

"She was so close to catching us one time, I swear, if I didn't have a closet..."

"Heh, I know what you mean... Kid almost saw us one day... Star ended up shielding me in a corner by the teachers office..."

"You did it in school!? How did you not get caught?!"

The kunoichi shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"Wait... You guys were doing it while we were students?!"

Tsubaki raised a single brow. "How did you think I had him under control for the graduation ceremony?" She winked. "I can be very influential."

Maka shuddered. 'I'd hate to see how she is in bed... Black*Star is probably whipped...' She grinned, "It's always the quiet ones..."

"Hm? What, Maka?"

"I should've remembered that you were the last to change back in Eibon."

Tsubaki grinned. "Don't forget about Liz."

Maka's eyes shifted up. "Yeah, but you were last. Dead last, Tsubaki."

The demon weapon's grin grew wider. "I hide things very well, Maka. Very w-"

Blair crashed through the appartment door before she could repeat her thought, all four heads looking at her.

"Helllloooo~ Nyaaa~"

"Damn... I was hoping she would be working til morning..."

"Aw, what's the matter Maka? Did you want to get in Soul's pants tonight?" The ninja teased.

The blonde scowled. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You try living with a cat that doesn't know the meaning of personal space or privacy..."

The witch opened her eyes, setting her colorful shopping bags down in the process, "Nyaaa~ Black*Star! I didn't know you were here, cutie!" She leaped over the table and hugged him, her breasts suffocating him.

He fought, "Gah! I can't breathe! I only like when Tsu does that!"

"Nyah?"

He broke his face free for a second, "Tsubakiiii! Heeelllllp!"

"Help yourself, your nose is bleeding." She answered dryly.

"Bemumse she's mrushinf inmph!" Came the muffled reply.

"She's not crushing your nose, Star. You can break free if you want."

"Buh I donf wagnna himpf a wofan!"

Maka sighed, "Could you let him go Blair?"

The cat agreed, unlatching her arms from their place behind his head. The ninja took in a deep

breath, "Goddamn, Blair! I need air ya know! You practically broke my nose! Plus," He sucked the blood back up with a loud sniff, grinning wide. "I only like when Tsu's boobs are in my face."

Red flushed the kunoichi's face. "Star!"

"What?" The blue haired male shrugged and defended his statement. "I like yours."

Soul snickered. "At least the man can defend his answer."

Black*Star pointed at the scythe. "Who's are better? Blair's or Tsu's?"

"What kind of dumbass would ask another guy if he likes his girlfriend's tits?"

"Answer! Your God commands it!"

"I only like Ma-" He clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realized what he was about to say, locking eyes with the petrified blonde.

"Ma?" The cat cocked her head to the side, "What's 'Ma'?"

Maka paled as Black*Star's mouth contorted into a huge smirk. 'Shit... Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought... This could be bad, very bad.'

"What was that Soul? What where you starting to say? Eh?" He leaned closer to the silver haired man, tilting his head with each syllable. "Ma-Ka?"

Soul took the opportunity to punch him in the face. "Let's go with 'fuck you'."

The man holding his nose grinned. "I knew it. You totally wanna bang Maka."

"Black*Star!" Screeched the girl in question, "That was uncalled for!"

He shrugged, poking at the side of his nose. "Not really, I mean, he looks at you all the time. It's like he's mentally stripping you or something."

The blonde glared at her weapon, who was grinning sheepishly. "Sorry."

Pointy blue hair tilted to the side as it's owner declared his nose alright. "Geez, just fuck already."

Maka seethed, grabbing the closest book by her, a thick Italian cook book. "Black*Star, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you slowly, and I'm going to enjoy it."

"See, now if you'd just fuck Soul, that tension would be gone."

The only other male yelled. "Black*Star!"

"What? I'm trying to help you out. Don't get your panties in a wad, princess."

"I don't need your help! Maka and I have everything under control!"

The purple haired witch just watched all the words travel, swishing her exposed tail back and forth under her skirt in amusement and grinning at the information she already knew.

"Oh, so you already fucked."

The blonde looked like a wild banshee. "Soul! Stop him before I fucking kill him!"

"Oho, Maka said 'fuck'. I must've hit the nail on the head."

Tsubaki spoke up. "Star, I'm not going to save you if you piss them off. They're not open like us, you can't prod them like that. Of course they'd be angry if you brought up their love life."

"Stop talking about Soul and I sleeping together!"

Soul tried to calm his raging girlfriend. "Maka, it's not our fault he figured us out."

"No Soul, he figured it out on your little slip up!"

"Maka, chill."

"No! Do you have any idea what this menpffhmm-!"

The scythe covered his Meister's mouth with his own, releasing her once he felt her sink into the kiss. "Chill."

"But-"

"Maka, I know it's not cool that I slipped up, but we would have to tell everyone eventually."

"I didn't want to be found out like this..." The Meister pouted.

"It'll be fine. I know you and Tsubaki were talking about us earlier, and she won't say anything. Black*Star's a dumbass, so no one will believe him. Our only worry is," He glanced at the grinning cat by the door, "You."

"Nya, little old me?" The witch continued, a purr like sound in her voice, "I knew a few weeks ago. This isn't new information."

The Meister and her scythe answered in unison. "...What."

"Hehe." She purred loudly. "I may have heard something... If I recall, it was someone using naughty words." She paused in thought, her tail curling, "Maybe some moaning and creaking." The cat's eye's flashed. "Then there was the time when I went to ask Maka a question, and heard another door close before she answered hers, all red faced and irritated..."

Black*Star whistled. "Nice job man," He grinned. "Maka must like it."

"Black*Star!" Maka yelled, her face turning a deep crimson.

"Oh, lighten up Maka. It's not like your dad knows."

Somewhere Spirit sneezed.

"Blair! How could you listen for that long! Our sex life isn't something you should repeat so easily!"

"Nya~ please, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife before. I'm glad you're finally getting rid of it. Now you can finally use that gift I gave you!"

Soul looked at Maka, his eyebrow quirking up, waiting for a response from the blonde.

Her face grew red, "N-No way! I told you I didn't want it in the first place!"

Blair mock pouted. "But I took the trouble to give it to you... And it's even a book!"

"Book?" The pianist glanced at his partner again, "You refused a book, of all things?"

"It... It wasn't a normal book, Soul."

"It was from my purrrsonal collection."

"So, it was porn?" Soul blankly stated, his head lolling to the side lazily.

"N-No... P-" She blushed, remembering the contents of the little black book. "It wasn't porn... It was positions..."

The blue haired ninja grinned. "Hey, I'll take it if you don't want it."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Like you'd be in control long enough to choose..."

He pouted in response. "You're mean, Tsu."

She smiled back. "No, Star." The smile turned dangerous. "You're just mine."

The grin he wore grew larger. "Ohoho. You want your reward, Tsu?"

She placed her tea cup in the sink before turning on her heel. "Maybe, but, you did lose to Soul in the video game." She sauntered over to him, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You should be the one being rewarded, you took it easy on a mortal, O Great Star."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the apartment door. "Heh, I shall take my prize then. See ya, Maka, Douchebag, Blair."

"Douchebag?! Whatever, beat it, prick."

Blair giggled. "I can see how you all are such great friends."

"I hate that asshole."

"You don't mean that, Soul. Despise, yes, hate, no." Maka chided. "You guys are like brothers."

"Yeah, but he pisses me off to no end," He ran a hand through his silver locks. "When are we gonna tell your dad?"

The blonde sighed. "I really don't even want to tell him..." She glanced at the witch. "Please don't tell him, Blair."

"Oh, don't worry. He's on a mission. Anyways," She paused, looking at the bags she deposited after she crashed through the door. "I stayed too long... I originally just came here from work to drop those off... I wonder how badly I'm gonna get yelled at, nya~"

Purple hair vanished back out of the doorway exiting the apartment, leaving the two remaining occupants standing there awkwardly.

Breaking the silence, Soul cracked his neck.

"You shouldn't do that so harshly, you'll hurt yourself."

"I know what I'm doing. More importantly," He slowly backed her against the wall, staring into her eyes. "What were you and Tsubaki discussing while I was kickin BS' ass?"

She flinched as she touched the wall, quickly ducking under his arms and putting her back towards her bedroom door. "N-Nothing in particular."

He followed her, like a tiger stalking it's prey. "Where's the book?"

She gulped and took a step back, his predatory gaze forcing her towards her open door.

Step. "Maka."

Step back.

Step.

Step back- her calves hit her bed and he closed the door behind him with a kick.

"W-Why are you so focused on this?"

He took a step forward, enveloping her lips in a fiery kiss. Embers danced between them and she slowly felt her mind going blank, her back dipping onto her mattress of its own accord. She pushed him back to gulp in air, breathlessly saying, "Blue box... shelf... closet."

He grinned and left her side, quickly looking. After digging, he held the prize up triumphantly,

"Got it."

He set it on her night stand, turning his attention back to getting his girlfriend ready for the main event.

An out of breath Soul panted. "Maka..." He nipped at her neck. "How do you want it?"

"Ahn... Soul..." She flicked her eyes open, staring at the man above her in a haze. "I... I don't know..."

His orbs glanced at the book, "Should we look at the book?"

The blonde thought for a moment, shaking her head no. Crimson deepened the color of her flushed face as she whispered her request in his ear.

"Naughty today, aren't we? Trying to make up for what Tsubaki said?" He voiced, breathing heavily on her chest.

"I just want it that way... Problem?"

He claimed her lips, tugging at the bottom one with his teeth. "Not at all."

He reached into her night stand, plucking out a condom and putting it on before turning his attention to her neck. He trailed kisses up to her ear, gently licking the shell of it.

She quietly moaned, "I'm glad we keep those in both rooms... It was a good investment..."

Again, he traced her ear lobe with his tongue. Leaning closer he placed his mouth by it, whispering in a husky growl, "Turn over."

She replied back, her voice sultry and lust-filled. "Of course."

Rolling over onto her stomach, she raised herself on her hands and knees. Her limbs quaked in anticipation as he lined himself up, gently teasing her with the tip.

She growled, bucking her hips back. "Soul!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, this just amuses me... The fact that you crave me so badly, you get angry."

He grabbed her hips tightly, chuckling again as she tried backing up into him. Leaning forward over her back, he grazed his teeth along her shoulder, grinning at her twitch. Biting down, he entered her, listening to her throaty moan as he slowly slid all the way in.

After letting her adjust to him, he slowly rocked back and forth, adding a little more strength with each contact of his pelvis to her backside. Her arms lost their ability to hold her up and she crashed onto the bed, muffling a scream with her pillow.

"Don't give up yet Maka..."

Her hands fisted her sheets, gasping at the new angle her lost strength gave. "S...Soul..."

Silver bangs plastered to his forehead as he slowly drew out, only to slam back in. Her back arched in response. "F-Fuck, Maka!"

"Y-You... You have no idea... how good this f-feels..."

He stopped, leaving only a bit inside her. "Wait... I got a better idea, but you gotta work with me here..."

"O-Okay."

Maka marveled at how she was suddenly sitting on his lap, her butt fitting perfectly against his hips. He gave a little thrust upward to signal that is was okay to move. "Soul... Wait... I... I want to look at your face when you..."

"Alright, I don't want to lay down, though."

"You don't have to." She moved off of his lap, whimpering at the loss of him inside her. Turning around so she was facing him, she draped a single arm around his neck. Claiming his lips in a kiss, she used her other hand to guide him back into her, letting out a moan and deepening the kiss when he was fully in. She instinctually began grinding her hips in a circle in line with his shallow thrusts, throwing her head back and gasping as their timing became better matched. He took the opportunity to trail kisses down her jawline and neck, moaning occasionally at their connected frenzy.

Both parties released heated groans as their precipices loomed closer. In one final thrust, they both fell, their bodies collapsing onto one another.

"S...Soul... Ha... That was..."

"I know... I know, Maka..."

The blonde sprawled out across his chest after finding his t-shirt and donning it, he slipped his boxers back on. Her finger traced circles on the exposed skin of his stomach. "I love you."

He brushed aside her hair, showing her forehead and planting a kiss there. "I love you too."

She snuggled further into his chest. "When do you think we should tell my father?"

Soul scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the creepy bastard came crashing through the door at some point, bawling his eyes out because he found out his precious daughter had been tainted by some uncool guy..."

Maka giggled. "That does sound like something he would do... It was my choice to fall for an uncool guy though."

"Oh, come on Maka... I'm not that bad, am I?"


End file.
